


Him and Her

by Riverdalejoy07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalejoy07/pseuds/Riverdalejoy07
Relationships: bughead
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Him and Her

Riverdale was my home town. I was born there. I went to school there. I grew up there. It was perfect. I was a straight A student, I had a boyfriend, two loving parents, and I was happy. Until I wasn’t. Until everything came crashing down. Until I lost everything. And then he happened. He changed my life. He saved me. This is our story.  
It all began Sophomore year of Highschool. I was head of the school newspaper, a cheerleader, and on the quiz team. My name is Elizabeth Cooper, although everyone I know calls me Betty. My boyfriend was a football player, musical talent, and a boxer. He was extremely popular and had many friends. Even though I was not the most popular girl at school, we had been friends since we were 10 years old. His name is Archie Andrews. I was smitten with Archie from the day we met and when he finally showed interest back I was ecstatic. He would tell me how beautiful I was, he would make sure that I was always happy, and he treated me with respect. Well at least he did for the first few months. Then he changed.

I remember the first night it happened.We had plans that evening. It was supposed to be a date night. I was getting ready when he called and canceled on me. I was upset but I tried to shake it off. I didn’t want to seem desperate for his attention. After that night it became a common occurrence for him to cancel on me. I started to feel alone and I started to question if I wasn’t providing him with enough. You see, I was still a virgin and I told Archie that I wasn’t quite ready to become sexual with him. I mean I was a sophomore in highschool and on top of that my older sister Polly had become pregnant in highschool. It tore my family apart and I knew my mother and father would kill me if that happened. I thought maybe Archie was seeing someone else. I wish I was wrong in that assumption but my fears were confirmed.

After 2 months of the canceling and leaving me alone I followed Archie. I followed him to Veronica Lodge’s house. Veronica is a very popular girl at school. She’s popular because she’s rich and gets whatever she wants from her daddy. When I got there I saw them kissing. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I felt alone and hurt. I went home and cried all night long. When Archie got home that night I met him outside, considering we are neighbors, and I asked him through my tears if he loved me. When he didn’t answer I knew what it meant. I told him I followed him to Veronica’s house and he stepped closer to me. He told me that he was sick of me telling him no when he wanted sex. I told him that I was done with him. I broke up with him and he didn’t even care. His last words to me as I walked away was that he was happy he didn't have to sneak around with Veronica anymore. I was crushed. Little did I know that the next day at school would start a new story for me.  
The next day I was working on an article for the school paper until there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see a fellow student standing there. I asked him what he was here for and he said he wanted a spot on the paper. We were looking for help so I told him to come in. I shook his hand and introduced myself as Betty. He said his name was Jughead. We talked for a few minutes, I read one of his articles, and decided to give him a shot. We began writing after school everyday with the rest of the staff which included my gay bestie Kevin and a few other students. Everything was going well and I was starting to move on from Archie. I was distracted and doing something I loved. But then everything came crashing down.

Archie and Veronica continued to see each other for a little bit but she was not looking to actually date Archie and when she was over their hookups he came crawling back to me. He told me that he realized he never loved Veronica. He told me that he loved me and that it was a huge mistake letting me walk away from him. I guess I felt sympathy for Archie so I told him I would give him another chance. That chance blew up not even 3 days after I gave it to him. We were hanging out at my house and he tried to get handsy with me, meaning he wanted to have sex, and I pushed him off like always. This time something snapped for Archie and he hit me in the face. He started calling me a bitch and a fat dumb cow. I was horrified and told him that we are done for good. This is when he got scary. He started to hit me over and over again. He grabbed me by my hair when I tried to run and then proceeded to choke me until I almost passed out. I was terrified. I told him that if he didn’t leave I would call the police. That got him to go. But that was just the beginning of my terror.

After he left my mom got home from work and I cried in her arms about what happened and just as she was going to comfort me and take action we got a call. A call from a police officer. My father was driving home from work and crashed his car. He was killed on impact. Suddenly my problems with Archie were on the back burner. My mom and I had to grieve my dad’s death. I was hurting in multiple ways and felt so alone. Polly hadn’t been home since she got pregnant and ran off with her boyfriend, my dad died, and my mom was just as emotionally unstable as me. I was scared of Archie coming back and killing me. I didn’t know what to do. Then just when I thought it was all over for me, he saved me.

A few days after my dad’s funeral I was at Pop’s diner with Kevin and Jughead working on some articles for the school paper. As we were finishing up I realized that by the time I would get home it would be dark outside and I was nervous about being alone. As we got ready to head our separate ways Jughead noticed I was on edge and asked if I was alright. I told him I was tired and he said ok. I began walking home and as I turned onto my street I saw Archie down near our houses and he was holding some kind of weapon. I knew I could not go home. I raced back to pops and collapsed into a booth in tears and shaking. I didn’t know what to do. I felt alone. Until he walked back into the diner and simply asked Betty what happened.

As I was crying and fearing for my life I heard someone say my name and I looked up to see Jughead standing at my booth. He helped me up and asked me what happened. I looked at him and said that my life was in danger and I had no choice but to run back here. That's all I told him. He told me he could walk me home if I wanted him to and I gladly took his offer. He got me home and I thanked him. He said it was no problem and began his walk home. I got inside and locked everything. Once I got into my room my phone rang. It was Archie.  
When I picked up he asked me who that was walking me home. I told him it was a friend from the school paper, which at the time was true. He didn’t believe me and he said that he would find out who that was and make me regret knowing him. I didn’t exactly know what that meant but it still terrified me. What happened next brought me and Jughead closer than I ever imagined.  
Archie found out who Jughead was and decided to call him. Archie told Jughead that I was emotionally unstable and obsessed with him (him being Jughead) and that I was obsessed with Archie before him. Jughead started becoming a little distant and I did not quite understand why. We had become good friends since he started working for the paper. I enjoyed conversing with him and doing school paperwork. It was an escape for me but it soon became part of my nightmare. One day when we were the only two left in the room I went up to him and asked him why he had been distant and avoiding me. He looked up and said because Archie told me the truth about you and it has been freaking me out. I was confused and asked him what truth.

When he told me I started crying and I broke down. I felt like I wasn’t safe anywhere. I told Jughead I was sorry and I ran out of the room. I was angry, sad, scared, and hurting. At that same time Archie had just finished football practice and I ran into him in the hallway. I started asking him why he would do that and why he hates me so much. He responded by telling me that he did not want me with anyone else. I told him again that Jughead was a friend but he wanted no part in that. He began yelling at me, accusing me of lying and then he grabbed me by the throat and I tried screaming as loudly as I could. Thankfully Jughead followed me when I ran off.

Just as things were going to go black I heard a third voice and then I was on the ground gasping for air. I looked around and saw Archie laying on the floor unconscious and bleeding. I was confused until I saw Jughead standing there as well before he kneeled down next to me asking if I was ok. I started crying as he helped me up and called for assistance for Archie. We went back to the newspaper room and sat down. He got me some water and said tell me what is going on.  
I looked at him and I told him that Archie is my ex boyfriend and that he had cheated on me because I wouldn’t have sex with him and how I gave him a second chance only for him to start hitting me days after for refusing sex again. I started to cry and I told Jughead that I was scared for my life because Archie and I were neighbors. I didn’t know what to do. Jughead walked up to me and apologized for believing Archie and said that if I ever needed anything I could ask him. I felt safe for the first time in a long time when he gave me a hug.  
As the next couple of weeks passed Jughead and I began spending more time together and I really started to like him. He was sweet and smart and funny. I felt good and happy when we were together. Then one day we were hanging out by the river and I almost tripped over a root from a nearby tree and Jughead caught me. And as we looked at each other I leaned in and I kissed him. And he kissed me back. When we pulled away I started to mutter and he said it's ok. I liked it. That made me smile. For the first time I felt actual love for a person. I realized that I never really loved Archie. I just loved the idea of being in a relationship. Jughead was different.  
The next day at school Jughead asked me if he could take me out on a date. Maybe to a movie and I happily agreed. I told him I really like him and he said he liked me too. I was so happy and excited. That night as I was getting ready for my date Archie sent me a text. He said he wanted to talk to me. I told him no. But he knocked on my door and wouldn’t stop so I went outside and asked him what he wanted. He said he wanted me back. I told him that he was crazy if he thought I was giving him another chance. He continued to beg and I said no and just as I was turning to go inside he pulled me by the arm and began kissing me. He was much stronger and I was having difficulty pulling away. And then Jughead arrived to pick me up.

All I heard was his voice crack as he said my name. When I finally managed to break away from Archie I saw Jughead running off and I started to cry. I took off my heels and began chasing after him. When I finally caught up to him at his trailer I could see him going inside while wiping a tear away. I ran up to the door and knocked until he opened it. I was still crying and told him how sorry I was that he had to see what happened. He looked at me and said so you really are giving Archie another chance after everything he did to you? I put my hands on Jughead’s face and said absolutely not. I told him what happened and promised that if I was going to kiss anyone it would be him. I told him how much I liked him and how much I wanted to be with him. He smiled a bit and gave me a hug. We decided to stay in that night after everything that happened and we talked.  
I told him about all the details of what happened with Archie, what happened to my parents, and he told me about how his parents weren’t around and he lived in the trailer alone. We shared many secrets that night and by the end of it I was feeling happy again. Jughead offered to walk me home and I said yes. As we were walking he held my hand and I felt comfort. When we got to my house he said that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I smiled and said that I wanted him to be my boyfriend and we started dating. Jughead was the best to me. Better than Archie had ever been. He would buy me flowers, stay with me whenever I needed him, and never even mentioned sex. I was so happy. But of course Archie would not let me be happy for long.

When Archie found out that Jughead and I were dating he became furious. He did not want me to be with any other guy. The worst month of my life began after me and Jughead had been dating for about 3 months. We had done a good job of steering clear of Archie until one night. Archie got “sick” during football practice and decided to come home early. I was out in my yard reading when I saw him approaching. I immediately got up and went to go inside my house but he jumped over the fence and grabbed me by the hair. I yelled at him to let me go and he told me that if I didn’t break up with Jughead he would kill him. I told him he was bluffing but then he pulled out a gun and said he could make it look like a normal murder for the south side of town where Jughead lives. I was afraid that Jughead would get hurt or killed so I had to make a hard decision. I had to let him go.

The next day after school Juggie and I were writing an article for the paper and he came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out for dinner. I didn’t answer and he knelt down next to me asking if I was ok. I told him that we had to break up and that I was sorry. I stood up and he put his arms around my waist and begged me to talk about this with him. I told him I couldn’t and I grabbed my stuff and left. I cried the whole way home, I cried in bed, I cried everywhere. I just wanted to be with Juggie. I loved Jughead and I missed him a lot.

After being apart from Juggie for a week I asked Kevin to come over. I told him everything and he said that I needed to tell Jughead the truth. I had taken a break from the school paper this past week to try and avoid Juggie and Kevin told me that Jughead was depressed and sad all week. I told Kevin that I wanted to tell Jug but I didn’t want him to get hurt or worse. Kevin said that there were other ways to protect ourselves but that we needed to stick together. I realized he was right and asked him to drive me to Jughead’s place. Kevin agreed and took me over. Once Kevin left I went to knock on his door but what I saw through the window crushed me. Jughead had a girl over and they were making out on his couch. I felt destroyed. I ran home crying, alone.

I felt like everything in my life had fallen apart and I was scared. I didn’t have a comfort person anymore. I was broken. But I decided I had to tell Juggie the truth anyways. The next day at school I went to the school paper room early, because Juggie is always there, to talk to him. I walked in and said hi Jug. He turned around and stood up. He said Betts you’re here today. I told him we had to talk. I took his hand and told him that I didn’t want to break up with him but Archie threatened his life with a gun if I didn’t. I told him I didn’t want to be responsible for him getting hurt or worse. I apologized. He looked at me and said that it was ok. He said that he wanted to give us another shot if I was willing. I then remembered the girl and I told him I went by his trailer yesterday and saw him with that girl. He promised me it was just a one night stand. He said he had been drinking and it happened. I realized that the girl didnt mean anything to me.

I put my hands on his face and I said I love you Juggie. So much. And he said it back. I kissed him and we hugged and I felt that comfort again. I told him I was scared of Archie because he threatened both of us with a gun. He promised me that he would protect me at all costs and I hugged him tighter. Everyday that went by without a threat from Archie was a day I could breath. I was terrified of him and worried about him trying something when I was alone. Then it happened. Archie snapped and my life was in danger.

A couple of months later Juggie came down with the flu and was home from school. That meant I was walking to and from school alone. I was nervous but the first few days went smoothly. Then one day as I was walking home I got this uneasy feeling in my stomach. When I got home I was alone, my mother was at work. I went to my room and then I heard the sound of the downstairs window being smashed. I heard Archie saying Betty I know you’re home. I immediately began to panic. I grabbed my phone and went into the closet. I called Juggie. He answered and I started to cry saying that I was home alone and Archie broke into my house. As Juggie was trying to get more information out of me Archie found me and dragged me out of the closet. I screamed and dropped my phone. The last words I got out were to help me.

Archie dragged me to his house and up to his room. His dad was away for business so he didn't have to hide me. He began to rape me as I screamed out for help. Then he started hitting me so I would be quiet. After nearly 5 hours of torture I heard Juggie’s voice outside calling my name. In Riverdale we did not have a big police force because the crime rate was low. Calling the police was not usually an option. I tried to scream back but Archie covered my mouth. As I fought to get away from him, he made the mistake of bashing my head against his window which Juggie heard and saw once he looked up. I was bloody and beaten and then everything went black. When I woke up I was tied and gagged in a dark space. I was only out for about 10 minutes.

I could hear Juggie telling Archie to let me go. Archie told him no and they began yelling at each other. I knew what I had to do. I kicked at the door of the space, which turned out to be a coat closet, and Juggie opened it and pulled me out. Archie was fighting him off of me and once I could actually speak I told Archie that everything would be ok. I told him that if he didn’t hurt either of us that I would be his girlfriend again. Juggie was confused and tried to stop me but I said Juggie I'm sorry my heart belongs with Archie. Please go. Juggie started to tear up and I felt absolutely terrible because it was Juggie that I loved. Once Juggie left Archie untied me and once I wasn’t trapped I bolted. I made it out of the door and back into my house where I called the police because I knew I had to. Then I called Juggie and begged him to come back. I told him I needed him and that I loved him. He said he would. He got here just as the police did.

I collapsed into Juggie’s arms still bleeding and in pain while the police arrested Archie. I began to cry and told Juggie I only said what I did so Archie would untie me. He said it was ok and he held me tight. When the ambulance got there I was put onto a stretcher and Juggie rode with me to the hospital. Once I was treated for my cuts and bruises I was sent home and Juggie came with me. I hugged him and thanked him for coming back for me. He told me nothing would ever stop him from being there for me. Later that night I built up the courage to tell Juggie that Archie had raped me. I sat down next to him and told him and he started to tear up as he hugged me. He said he was sorry and that he wished he could have been there for me when I needed him. I rubbed his face and told him that it wasn’t his fault. And we stayed together for weeks after that. I didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t want to leave me alone.

As for Archie he was charged with rape, breaking and entering, abuse, and a few other things. He was tried as an adult and was put in jail for a long time. Juggie and I stayed together for the rest of our time in high school,  
Slowly healing from the ordeal that took place. 

During senior year we were at his place and I decided I was ready to be intimate with him. I wanted to have sex with him. I told him I was ready and he asked if I was sure. I told him I was more than sure and we had the most amazing night together. When we graduated high school we vowed we would stay together and we did. We were happy. We went to college together and then once we graduated from college we moved back to Riverdale. We bought a house and began making plans for our future. But then we almost got torn apart because of...Archie.

It started again when I was home alone one day. I found out that Archie was being released from jail. I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. And before I had the chance to tell Juggie I got a call. It was from Archie. He told me he hadn’t forgotten about me and Juggie. He said once he was out he was going to finish what he started all those years ago. I was petrified. Later on that evening before Juggie got home from work there was a knock on the door and when I answered it was a man I had never seen before. He gave me some flowers and told me he saw me around and thought I was stunning. I thanked him for the compliment and the flowers but told him I was in a relationship. He told me he could provide more for me and again I turned him away. That's when he forced his way inside my house. When my nightmare began.

He kept on telling me how beautiful I was and how he just wanted a chance. I told him to please leave but he wouldn’t. Then just as I could see Juggie pulling into the driveway from work the man got a little closer and I knew what his plan was. I was trapped. I didn’t have a way to get away from him. As Juggie opened the door the guy grabbed me and began kissing me. I tried to fight but it was too late. Juggie saw it all. And when I broke away and turned to look at him he was already in tears. He turned around and walked out of the door. I freaked out. I loved Juggie and I certainly didn’t want to lose him.

I grabbed a frying pan and knocked the kisser out. Once he was on the floor I called the police and then I ran outside to try and catch Juggie. He was sitting in his car crying. I opened the passenger door and got in. I locked it and then turned to him. I started crying and I told him that it wasn’t what it looked like. He yelled at me to get away from him. I begged him. I told him what happened and he didn’t believe me. He told me to get out of his car. I did and he drove away. Once the Police arrested the guy and left I was alone. I felt completely lost and heartbroken. And on top of that I had just found out that me and Juggie were going to have a baby. I was pregnant. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know where Juggie had gone. As I was sitting outside alone a familiar face walked up to me. It was Archie. I immediately stood up in tears and asked him if he sent that guy here. He said yes. I didn't even run or fight. I just sat down and cried. He seemed confused and it was right then that he realized that I had given up on trying to escape him. I told him I would go with him. That I was not going to fight. He picked me up and led me to his car.

As we drove I looked at Archie and asked him if he was gonna kill me. He said probably. I cried. I asked him if he could tell Juggie something for me. He looked at me and I said you can do whatever you want to me but I need him to know that I’m pregnant. I don’t want to die knowing he didn’t know we were going to have a baby. Archie sighed and said fine. He said I could tell him. When we got to the place where Archie planned on holding me he gave me his phone and said I had 10 minutes to talk to Jughead. I facetimed him so I could see him and he picked up.

When he saw it was me he was going to hang up but I said Juggie please I have to tell you something. He sighed and said what. I told him that I was sorry for everything I ever did. I said that I was Archie’s prisoner right now and that I deserved it. I saw his face begin to change and then I said, Juggie I wanted to tell you this other big news now because if I die I wanted to make sure you knew. He looked at me with glossed over eyes and I said Juggie I'm pregnant. If I make it out of here alive we are gonna have a baby and tears start streaming down his face. Just then Archie came back into the room and took the phone. He looked at Juggie and told him that he sent the guy Juggie saw me kissing and that he was planning on killing me and then he hung up.  
I was absolutely terrified and I thought I was going to die. But thankfully one of our old high school paper friends went to school for computer science and was able to track where I was calling from for Juggie. After hours of torture including being choked, hit, and everything sexual besides actual rape I felt like the end was coming. I was bleeding and I felt sick. Archie went to his stuff and got his gun. He came over to me and said that it was time. He aimed it at me and just as he was going to pull the trigger he was knocked out onto the ground...by Juggie.

I was barely able to see because my eyes were swollen but I knew it was him and I called out his name. He ran over to me and held me tightly while crying and apologizing. Shortly after the police and paramedics arrived. I was taken to the hospital where they confirmed my pregnancy and said the baby was ok. I was treated for my injuries and sent home. There me and Juggie had a deep conversation. One I will never forget.

Juggie was holding me still crying and I was emotional as well. He said he loved me and that he was sorry he didn’t believe me when I tried to tell him I didn’t cheat. I said it was ok and that I loved him too. He said that he was crushed when he saw me kissing that guy and had felt like his whole world fell apart. I told him I felt the same way when I watched him drive down the street. I looked up and said I want to be with you forever and always Juggie. You saved me in the beginning and you have saved me now.

He smiled and gave me a kiss. Then he got up and he went into the closet. When he came out I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he pulled out a ring box, got down on one knee, and asked me to marry him. I was so excited and said yes of course I will. He slipped the ring on and picked me up, spinning me around. Being in his arms made me feel like everything was ok. I was so happy and he told me he would never leave me or the baby again. And he didn’t.

Archie was sentenced to life and died during a fight with another prisoner.

Nine months later we welcomed a little girl into the world and named her Macy. When Macy was 1 we got married and we lived happily ever after.

Juggie saved me and continues to be my fiercest protector.


End file.
